The present invention relates to a paper tape locating/guiding device of a bill tying machine, including an upper guiding block, two lower guiding blocks and L-shaped resilient plates which together define a rail for the paper tape to continuously travel therealong. When the bill tying machine is activated, the paper tape is circulated along the rail. When is paper tape is retrieved for tying the bills, the paper tape is automatically separated from the rail for tying the bills. The paper tape is retrieved and separated without using any assistant power so that the bills can be accurately and reliably tied up and the structure of the bill tying machine is simplified and the manufacturing cost is reduced.
In a general financial institute, a stack of bills are mostly manually tied up with a tape into a unit. Such procedure is time-consuming and laborious. Moreover, due to difference of experience between different operators, the quality of the tied up bills is often varied. An operator with less experience often fails to accurately tie up the bills so that some of the bills are apt to be drawn out of the unit. A mechanically operated bill tying machine is developed for tying the bills with a plastic tape or tying string. Such plastic tape or string can hardly achieve a sealing effect for the bills and thus still cannot substitute for the paper tape which has larger sealing area. However, till now no satisfactory bills tying machine is available for accurately and reliably tying the bills with the paper tape.